DEG:Guidelines
These are guidelines for editing the DIR EN GREY wiki. It would be nice if those who edit here could follow these. They're no strict laws and exceptions may apply, but in general, the articles should follow these points. Since these guidelines are sometimes very specific, please just leave the difficult stuff to me, if you're unsure. Please note that these guidelines are WIP and subject to change. General * Please use British English. Typography * Please use normal letters instead of full-width letters. This also applies to question and exclamation marks and tilde, but not to commas and dots. * Please use (which produces ) and … as ellipses, as opposed to ・・・ (three interpuncts) and ... (three dots). ** Sometimes, four or five interpuncts are used (ex. 蜜と唾). In those cases, please use interpuncts only. * Please be aware that often, a so-called ideographic space (　) is used, as opposed to the normal space we use. It should also be used in the Rōmaji, while the translations rarely use them. * Please be aware that in Japanese typography, different versions of some characters exist: 「」 and ｢｣, ・ and ･. Please use the first version of each (you can see the difference using Ctrl + f). * When an article title would use , please use … and put the following at the article's top: TITLE}}. This displays the article title with instead of …: EXAMPLE…TITLE becomes EXAMPLE TITLE (ex. 「楓」~if trans ~ (1997)). Capitalisation etc. * Although the band name was officially stylised as "Dir en grey" in the past and is now stylised as "DIR EN GREY", it should be written as "Dir En Grey" for consistency's sake. * The various names of songs, albums and other releases should be written as they are already written in their respective infobox. * When an article title would begin with a small letter (ex. audience KILLER LOOP), please write it with a capitalised letter and use the aforementioned DISPLAYTITLE to write it with a small initial. Outside of article titles, the song should be written as per infobox. * When an article title would use square brackets (ex. RED…[em]), please use normal brackets instead. Outside of article titles, the song should be written as per infobox. If you want to link to the article, please link it like this: Actual Title (ex. RED…[em]). * The first letter of each new line in the Rōmaji and translations should be capitalised. When an ideographic space is used, the next word's first letter should be capitalised as well (ex. Bottom of the death valley). Lyrics etc. * Each song with unique lyrics gets its own article (ex. 流転の塔 and 流転の塔 (Acoustic Ver.)), this does not include lyrics in different capitalisation. * Songs with the same lyrics, but with different capitalisation, can be put in the same article under different headers (ex. Machiavellism). * The song lyrics should taken straight from the band scores and be presented as close to the band scores' presentation as possible (number of lines and verses etc.). ** If a song does not appear in a band score, the album's booklet should be used as a source. * The romanised lyrics should be mirroring their Japanese original as exact as possible. If something is sung that is not in the band score's lyrics, it can be written in a trivia note, if necessary (ex. the first line of MASK). * Please do not romanise Katakana words as all-caps. * Please use macrons. Normally, ou becomes ō and uu becomes ū, but this is not always the case.